With the proliferation of web technologies, there has been an overwhelming amount of information available on the Web. Unfortunately, many people find that there is too much information and there is never enough time to process it. For many people, it is common to encounter appealing articles and documents, but have no time to read them. Current approaches enable users to add articles to a reading list for later viewing. However, compiling a reading list does not mean that the users will have the time to read it visually.